


In Their Hands

by Jaricchi (Temper_Tantrum)



Category: Arashi (Band), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Jaricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi was a five man demigod team. They were created because only Sho could control them. Not that he minded; they worked perfectly with each other. But when their godly parents’ wanted Sho dead, they left their camp and took him with them. How he wished they never did that. They didn’t deserve his fate. They didn’t deserve the fate of being abandoned as well. But now, his life is in their hands. <b>=WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH=</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been too obsessed with Percy Jackson lately (the Heroes of Olympus in particular) and I’ve been wondering if Arashi were demigods. Hahaha, anyway, technically—I think you all will complain at the choices of parents but I promise to explain at the bottom of this chapter. I’ll try to see if I’ll be turning this into a chaptered fic or one-shot. XP Well, please R and R and ENJOY. That’s what you should enjoy more, please enjoy~ And I’ll be warning you now, the story will not a happy “HAPPY” ending. :P
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/12032.html).

**In Their Hands**

Sho sat at the far corner of the room with half lidded eyes. The “drug” was still in his system and it was slowly being drained out while his body was touching the land. He could think better, he felt better. And that was bad. He can feel her whispering in his ears again, he can feel her hold over him strengthening once more. He didn’t like it, he didn’t want it but he had no choice. He was her son, and she will forever have a hold him. He was hers to control.

“Stop it.” He spoke softly, as if talking hurt. “I’m not worth it.”

The noise (though there were barely none) and he could see that they all were facing him. One of them made an annoyed sound. “Sho-chan, we are not having this conversation again.” Nino told him, giving him an angry look.

“That’s right, Sho-chan! You must not give up on HOPE!!!!” Aiba cried with wide arm gestures. Every one stared at him. Jun gave him a weird face, Nino gave him a look of disbelief, and Ohno gave him an amused smile. Everyone was silent but Sho gave a quiet laugh. “That was a horrible pun Aiba…”

Aiba gave him a bright smile. “If it made you laugh, it worked!” Nino rolled his eyes. “Right, using your mom as a pun was a brilliant idea.” He drawled sarcastically. Unfortunately, Aiba barely knew what sarcasm was. “It was, wasn’t it?” he asked, that smile still on his face. Jun groaned.

Ohno came closer and placed a soothing hand over Sho’s eyes. “Sleep, Sho-chan. You need it.” He said, his calming voice made him close his eyes. Just as he was about to enter dream land, he heard his voice again. “And you are worth everything Sho, even if you don’t believe it.”

++++

**Matsumoto Jun; _son of Hestia (and a demigod son of Aphrodite)_**

Jun didn’t take being a half-god easy. True, he should be happy he KNEW his mother, but the mere thought of monsters that would come after him did not make anything easy. He loved his stepmother; he was fine without knowing who his real mother was. He was content with how his life was. He had a well-known super star for a father and a beautiful simple housewife as a stepmom, what was not to like?

They were having dinner when the truth had to be revealed. Everything was fine until all of a sudden monsters attacked the restaurant.

His father pulled a sword from his jacket and slashed the creature with practiced ease, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. It didn’t help that his stepmother just pulled him aside and ran, leaving his father to finish them off. She grabbed their car and drove, stopping only to let his father jump in the car and sped off.

Jun felt like he was part of those action movies his father was in. Except of bad men with guns riding black SUV’s, he was in the middle of a car chase with monsters chasing him on a Porsche with his father shooting arrows at them.

When they arrived safely in their Pent House, they sat him down and explained everything.

How his mother was Hestia, how he was a son of Aphrodite and how his stepmother was a regular mortal who could see through what they call the ‘Mist’.

It was disconcerting, especially when they tell him that someone was coming the next day and take him to camp for further training. To him it sounded like they were giving him away. It wasn’t fair. He remembers yelling at them and stating he was NEVER coming back. He yelled how he hated them. He remembers cursing them. He was only 13, give him a break.

The next day, a man?—boy?—came over and explained that they were low on Satyrs and he was the one entrusted to come over and pick him up. One look at him, Jun knew that he was someone just like him but with more power. He didn’t know how he knew that, maybe it was one of Hestia's gifts. He rolled is eyes at that thought. Some gift, as if it would stop him from being torn away from his family.

The man looked at him sadly, as if understanding everything he’s going through. Jun ignored him. There was enough on his demigod plate to worry about and he wasn’t adding him as well.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, his stepmom’s voice stopped him. “Don’t think of this as abandonment, Jun. this is still your home, your hearth. You are still welcome here any time; we will not turn you away.”

“…tell me that when your new baby is danger of being eaten because his big brother brought home a monster.” Jun replied bitterly. “No matter, this will still remain your home. This will be your stronghold when you have nowhere else to go. You will be strongest here. Remember that.”

Without saying anything else, he stepped out the door and never looked back. He let himself be lead to his new home. He bitterly hoped this would be better than his last one.

He had to give a laugh when the man tripped over his own feet. With him, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Matsumoto Jun; _son of the Hearth---of Home_**

++++

**=12 hours earlier=**

Sho opened his eyes slowly. He gave a startled yelp when he realized that Jun was carrying him on his back. “Jun!” he cried. Jun grunted in affirmation. “Stop moving!” he hissed when Sho tried to dislodge himself from his back. “It’s hard to carry you if you keep squirming!”

“I can walk, let me down.” Sho insisted. “And slow us down? No, thank you.” Jun snapped. “Just shut up and go back to sleep.”

“I can’t.” Sho whispered. Jun took a peek at him. “What do you mean you can’t? Of course you can, the poison should still be in your system.” Sho didn’t answer him, deciding to hide his face on his shoulders instead.

Jun could feel him shake and frowned. “Sho, what’s up?”

He didn’t speak but Jun wouldn’t let it rest. “Sho.”He stopped and took a look at Sho once more. “Tell me. We can’t help you if you won’t tell us.”

For a split second, Jun thought he wouldn’t talk. “I hear her.”

Jun snarled and started running again when he heard the silent footsteps getting closer. He didn’t want to fight the pursuers, not with Sho. This was getting really bad. They got separated with the others and Sho’s connection with her was getting worse. This is a really bad day.

“Go back to sleep Sho.” Jun told him firmly and he felt Sho’s hold on him tighten. He ran faster, more determined. “Go back to sleep, swear to you that no one will get you, no one.”

“Okay…” Sho replied. “Okay, Macchan. I trust you…”

Jun smiled but his eyes widened when he saw a dark figure coming towards him from his right and cursed.

++++

**Aiba Masaki; _son of Elpis_**

Aiba knew he was special. He always knew that, especially when he encouraged people. He knew that it paid off in the long run since his father finally met a woman who could settle down with him. It brought him great joy when his encouraging paid off.

He was weird how he felt stronger when someone kept hoping. Like how his parents’ hoped that they would give him a younger sibling, or when his classmates hoped they could meet someone they admired. It gave him some weird powerful feeling.

It wasn’t like he hated the feeling, it just made him feel extra special. That feeling came with monsters that would chase him down until they lost him or he destroyed them. That’s why he didn’t like feeling very special.

When he turned 13, he met a man who called himself “Tackey”. He could see that he was different from the usual monsters, and that his feet were actually hooves. Tackey invited himself to his home and explained it to his parents’ that he wasn’t a normal mortal, that he was a demigod and he was going to be taken to this special camp for people like him.

His father nodded his head sadly, as if understanding. He looked at him with a pained smile and said, “I knew this day was coming sooner or later, I had hoped it would later.” I felt a pang of strength from that, and understood that the random power-ups were from his father hoping. “But here we are, Masaki, here we are.”

Aiba cried when he understood everything. He was leaving, and he may never see his parents’ again. “I always knew your mother was special when she got pregnant when we never even—”

“DEAR!” his stepmom cut in, glaring at him. “Right, well, I also knew that you were going to be taken away. She hinted as such, but everything was set in motion on purpose, Masaki. Be strong, you will know your place in this camp. Just believe.”

And Aiba Masaki did. After all, in this camp, he met the friends that he would forever follow.

**Aiba Masaki; _son of Hope_**

++++

Aiba felt a shiver rush through his body and froze. “Nino!” he cried to the man ahead of him. The other glared his way. “What is it?!” he yelled back, “Jun and Sho could be in trouble!”

 

 

“I know! That’s why! It’s that way!” He yelled back, pointing to his right. Nino ran to him and cursed. “East?! But Jun knows not to drag Sho to the east!”

Aiba shook his head. “Jun just made a hope! It came from the east!”

Nino cursed colourfully. “Jun KNOWS he should not head east! It’ll bring us back to square one! Damn that princess!” he beckoned Aiba to lead the way. “Go on, Masaki. You never know what trouble he got them into, move!”

Aiba rolled his eyes angrily. Sheesh! He hated it so much when Nino starts bossing him around. “I know that, Nino!” he snapped back but started running anyway.

“What did he exactly wish for, Aiba?” Nino asked, running behind him. “He didn’t wish for anything. He HOPED for something.” Aiba replied curtly. “We don’t have time for this discussion.” Nino told him off. “Right, but we ARE talking of this later.”

“As if we don’t the first 700 times” he mumbled back. Aiba intelligently ignored that and responded. “MatsuJun hoped that the enemy would not catch up.”

“They ARE on his tail! DAMN IT!” Nino cursed and urged Aiba faster. “Go on! Don’t wait for me! You know I’m a slow runner! You head there first, I’ll catch up!” Aiba nodded his consent and raced forward, his lips praying to his mother for more than just hope, knowing full well that they were on their own.

++++

**Ninomiya Kazunari; _son of Apollo_**

Nino had always known he was a demigod. It was kind of hard not to when your father was the god of prophecies. He gained so many gifts from his old man (which was weird calling him that seeing his father preferred staying in his 18-yr old form) that it was steadily really hard for his mother to protect him from the monsters who wanted to eat him.

He learned from a young age that the outside was bad. There were monsters who tried to take him from his mother, his sweet, sweet mother who was covered nearly in scars protecting him from the bad things outside. It was when he was 5 when he learned to dislike his father. He hated his father who fell in love with his young mother and had gotten her pregnant with him, an abomination.

His mother would insist that he was a blessing, a gift from the gods to her. But he didn’t believe it, he knew that his mother loves him very much—she wouldn’t protect him as hard if she didn’t—yet he believes that he was born only to make her suffer. To persecute her for catching the eye of a god, and therefore, he was born.

Children of Apollo were rare—not none existent, just rare. So rare, in fact, that if one was born, the Fates “bless” the child with most skills the god himself has. Nino was a special child because as far as he knew—he had his father’s more important abilities.

And he hated himself even more. He was a perfect target, he “smelled” more. The enchantments his father placed on their apartment was slowly losing its effect as the year grew by. By the time he turn 6, he could one-eyed gruesome outside his apartment complex looking confused yet sure.

When his mother saw that, she wept—like every time he nearly gets mauled when he went out. He could hear her praying to the man who left her because it was against “their” rules. It broke his little to hear her sobs, it hurt him so much that a strong willed, sharp tongued woman that was his mother was reduced into nothing but this crying woman who kept praying to a man who could never respond.

It was cruel.

It was brutal.

**No wonder they were gods.**

But it was when he was 7 he had turned his dislike for the gods into hate. It was then his mother died. Well, she didn’t really die. Apollo turned her into a flower—the first of her kind; Kazuko. A flower that blooms with the sun’s first rays and wilts with the sun’s last sunshine. A flower that gives out dew as it blooms and wilts; the use of the dew depends on when it was released. An elixir as it blooms and the deadliest poison as it wilts. That sounded just like his mother, deadly yet kind.

Nino knew he should have known what would happen to his mother, after all, in mythology, all those Apollo loved or favoured were always turned into some sort of plant. It should not have been so shocking when she was turned into a flower to keep her from dying.

Which he believes is more cruel than letting her be judged down in the Underworld, he knew she could have gotten the high recognition. He believes his mother was a hero and turning her into a flower was insulting her and her memory. But he could never undo the fate that was set on his mother, but he couldn't stop his hate.

He met Sho when he was 8. He was trying so hard to survive in the streets without being eaten, so far, so good but his luck was just about running out. He was surprised when a boy (looking 15) stood in front of him and the one-eyed gruesome left them alone, leaving with a pitiful whine. When he took the boy’s outstretched hand, he saw what the boy really was.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw that the teenage looking boy was only 9. With the boy’s topsy-turvy grin directed at him, he knew that he could follow him anywhere.

**Ninomiya Kazunari; _child of the Sun_**

++++

Nino cursed furiously as took in every little detail. Masaki went right; he quickly turned in that direction and ran. He will most definitely STRANGLE that princess when they reached a safe house. It was his entire fault that they’re in this situation. He TOLD him NOT to call on his hearth, but NOOOOOOO—he didn’t listen and look what that brought them. He brought the Hunters straight to their little hideout.

“Shit.” He cursed when he saw a couple of Hunters in his path. He materialized his bow quickly and striked, before those bitches noticed he was even there. Each arrow struck them dead before they knew what hit them; they were definitely no match for a son of Apollo. His skills with a quiver will always be better than theirs; after all, he was a direct descendant and not just blessed.

He ran past their fallen forms not even guilty about what he had done. He had to do it, if he didn’t, it would have been him on the forest floor dead. And an even worse fate would have befallen them, though they are no longer aided by the gods of Olympus—that does not mean they are less loved.

He was still the favoured son of Apollo and should he have died by their hands, he would have cursed them to Tartarus and back.

No. It was better he had killed them. It was far more merciful. He also did not have time to NOT kill them. He had to save Sho-chan, and fast.

He saw Masaki up ahead and cursed. He brought out his bow once more, getting ready for a fight but there was no need.

There were 7 Hunters dead on the floor. Still cautious, he did not hide his bow. He approached softly and swiftly. “Are they dead?” he asked Jun, looking around for more enemies. His senses tell him there were none, but it could not hurt to be careful.

“Yes.” A soft voice replied. He looked up to see Satoshi standing at least 5 feet from the Hunter’s bodies. “Captain…” Nino greeted. He winced when he took in his face. He looked pale and ready to collapse. He clearly did not look happy to have used his ability at 7 targets all at once, not that he tried it on something larger mind you. But 50 Harpies were nothing compared to 7 mortal souls that will be taken to the Underworld.

He turned and saw Jun looking worse for wear. J was clutching his torso in obvious pain; his arm was holding one of Sho’s katana tightly. He gave an unhappy sound and quickly went over. He grabbed one thing out of his pouch and held it in front of his eyes and nodded. He knelt by his side. “Okay, J, I’ll forgive you for being an idiot today because you’re hurt.” He pulled his hand away, none to gently since Jun hissed in obvious pain.

“Asshole” Jun hissed at him. Nino rolled his eyes. “And you’re such a delicate princess, now ease up or I’ll never have this healed. Hunter’s arrows are poison coated.” He let his mother’s dew drop onto the open wound and saw it close automatically. He nodded in good acceptance and gave Jun a bright smile. “Good as new, well, except for your ability to talk, but I suppose, mother’s powers have a limit.”

“Glad to see you too, brat.” Jun snorted and picked up Sho who was seated behind him. He nodded for him to go look at Ohno, Nino complied with a huff.

“Oh-chan?” Nino called out to their leader. “I’m fine, Kazu. I was just…” he paused, searching for a word to describe his feeling, “scared.”

“Why?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “I was afraid I would kill Masaki, Jun and Sho too…” he whispered. “I could see all their names, I could have—I could have—…”

“But you didn’t.” Nino told him calmly and nodded for Aiba to come over. “Come on, Oh-chan. Masaki will help you walk, but we need to go.”

“I know. 5 new names are coming from the west…” he whispered. Nino cursed and saw that Jun had pulled out his “Hearth” stone. “Come on guys, Jun’s bringing us home.” He told them.

“…but where is home?” Aiba asked him with sad eyes.

To that, Nino couldn’t respond. “Home is—”

++++

**Ohno Satoshi; _son of Thanatos_**

Ohno ran away from home when he had killed his mother by pure accident. He didn’t wish for her to die, nor did he speak out of death. He was simply cursing at the mosquitoes in his grandmother’s home in Hokkaido, and then, he saw every name of every living thing in the surrounding 10km area. And when those names (or the fire) went away, his mother and his grandmother had collapsed.

They were dead.

Everyone—everything was dead. Every fire he had seen was extinguished, gone. He had killed them.

He panicked. He ran and as he was about to hang himself from a tree because he felt that he too should die. His father stood in front of him and saved him.

"WHY?!" he cried. "Why won't you let me die?!"

Thanatos shook his head sadly and looked at his son with a sad smile. "Because you are my son. I haven't had one in long, long time, Satoshi." He spoke. "Forgive me for being selfish and not allowing my only son to die just yet."

Ohno wailed at him with hate-filled eyes. "I don't care! I killed my mother! I killed everyone!"

"Not everyone." A voice spoke from afar. His eyes were golden and a small smile was etched on his face.

Ohno felt drawn to the power the smaller boy had in him. He trailed his blue eyes over the younger boy (he doesn't know why, but he could just tell that he was). The boy came closer and gave a polite bow to the man who calls himself his father.

"I was in the area." He told him and looked around and glanced at the river behind them. "...and I'm not dead."

Thanatos (he learned that was his father's name) sighed, his beautiful features shone even in the greatest pain. "It is because he is young, Sakurai Sho. He is still cannot control his abilities, and killing Demigods take a stronger will." The boy tilted his head in his direction, not really looking at him. Sakurai Sho (Ohno learned) smiled. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad he didn't kill me then."

He walked towards the river and beckoned them towards it. "Take a look, Ohno Satoshi." He pointed to it. Ohno blinked and came closer. "...there are fish." Ohno supplied.

Sho nodded in patience and gave a small smile. "Yes. There are fish."

Satoshi frowned. "It's a river. There are supposed to be fish."

Again, Sho nodded. Thanatos' eyes widened slightly in understanding. "The fish are alive..." He spoke in realization. Ohno looked between them in confusion before understanding dawned in his sleepy features. "They--they're supposed to be dead!"

"But they're not." Sho spoke and stood up from his crouched position. "They're not dead."

"Why?" Ohno turned to his father. "Why?" Thanatos just shook his head and sighed. "Your grandmother's great great grandfather was a son of Poseidon. Perhaps that bloodline was passed down to you, your affinity with the ocean protected the creatures of the water."

Ohno's face scrunched up. "Does that mean I can't kill fish?" He asked, thinking of his fishing hobby.

Sho laughed. "No. It just means you can't kill them by accident." He looked at Ohno in a small smile. "I know a place where you can't kill people by accident. Are you interested?"

Ohno turned to his father in question and the god of death smiled. "He means well, Satoshi. Go with him." Satoshi blinked when his father leaned forward and kissed brow. "Be well, my son. Live long and I hope we do not meet until you are finally old and wrinkled."

Then he was gone.

Satoshi turned to Sakurai Sho who smiled. "Ready?" He asked. Without hesitation, Ohno took the other's hand and nodded.

_Yes. He was ready._

**Ohno Satoshi; _son of Death (and a descent of Poseidon)_**

++++

Ohno was lost. He didn't know where his friends were and the place was crawling with Hunters and their pets.

He gave no hesitation as he quickly removed their flames (though he regret letting his father have so much work to do). He had to get to Jun and Sho quickly. But he couldn't sense them anywhere nearby.

He sighed, he should've payed more attention to Tracking Class. He had no other choice now. He looked around and felt no flame. He crouched down and touched the land and slowly whispered, "Point me to Sakurai Sho." He could sense something dark, deep and powerful answering him.

There was silence and he saw a woman in front of him.

' _You play a dangerous game, Ohno Satoshi._ ' she spoke. Ohno didn't dare look up. He didn't know what else to do.

' _...you called on me before, to help you and your friends escape your home._ ' she paused, he could feel her contemplating look. ' _Now, you ask my assistance to look for him._ '

He didn't comment, because that was true.

' _All I ask is this: Why?_ '

He raised his head and slowly stood up, as if he did it any quicker, it would scare her away. "...because we have no one else to turn to." he answered honestly. She tilted her head slightly, as if coming to terms with his answer. Her golden eyes dulled the same way with one of theirs, and that made Ohno inwardly shiver at how similar they really were.

' _...and what makes you think I will answer you this time?_ ' she asked once more.

"Because despite what the gods say of you, you are not completely heartless." Ohno replied with no hesitation. "All we want is for him to live a little longer..." he stopped, "No, that's not it."

She didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. He looked at her. "We want him to live a little bit longer, to selfishly spend a little more time with him."

' _...you believe he will still die?_ ' she asked, no shock in her voice.

Ohno looked away gently. "I'm not stupid. We're not stupid." he told her. "We know he's not going to survive this war, not with the god's declaration."

He sighed and clenched his hand. "I am the son of death, my Lady. I can feel it even if I don't want to." He looked her squarely in the eye. "I know you aren't so heartless as you seem, despite what every one thinks. You want him to live even if it's a day or more."

"He thinks the same way too."

She gave a small chuckle and sighed. ' _He always did say so._ ' She raised her hand in one direction and a road of red flowers came into existance. ' _Follow the flowers, you will find them._ '

She began to slowly close her eyes. ' _I may not be entirely be heartless, Ohno Satoshi; son of Thanatos, but I have better things to do in my waking state. I may not chose to answer next time. Remember that._ '

As soon as she was gone, he ran forward even if he still heard her voice, moking him.

' _The road you walk is dangerous, son of death. Even if my son tries to protect you four from your fate, the tide is shifting constantly._ '

' _But I thank you...for trying._ '

Up ahead, as soon as the road of red flowers ended, he saw 7 flames wrapped in Artemis' blessing along with 2 very familiar ones. Without hesitation, he willed the blessing away and end the flames. He was surprised to feel a slight powerup from the flowers.

He suddenly was shocked when his own ability tried to end the two flames he wanted to protect. He tried pulling back, but it was too out of control.

' _ **Own it**. This power is yours, not the other way around, son of death._ '

With a growl, he made a pulling movement with his hand and reigned his power back. ' _ **I know that!**_ ' he thought. This was HIS, whether he liked it or not. It was his!

He stepped out of the road of flowers and felt the adrenaline ease up. He walked towards Jun, ignoring the bodies that had crumpled down like a puppet whose strings were cut.

"Riida..." MatsuJun greeted in shock and appreciation. Behind him, Sho sat leaning on a large tree. His eyes were closed and flame weakened. Ohno could tell he was out cold.

He didn't say anything as he tried to get his breathing back together. To his far left, one bright flame came towards him.

"MatsuJun!" Aiba cried as he appeared from the trees, "Are you okay?!"

MatsuJun snorted in reply. Aiba came closer, his eyes filled with concern and widened when he realized he was wounded. "Your hurt!"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Jun drawled. Ohno didn't look up as he felt Nino's flame reach them.

He was still struggling to draw it in, but he was fine now.

' _You are strong, Son of Death, but even you cannot stop your father from claiming their lives._ '

He looked up when he heard Nino ask a question. "Yes." he replied with no guilt but his face contorted in pain.

' _I will try._ ' He replied, looking at Sho.

++++

**Sakurai Sho; _son of Gaea (and a demigod son of Athena)_**

Sho assumed his life was hard.

Abandoned at the age of three just because the god's didn't like the fact he was the son of the Earth (and the grandson of Athena). He supposes that he should be grateful that he wasn't killed then. He is a monstrousity.

His mother was the same mother who gave birth to monsters like the Giants and the Titans, but even if Olympians ruled over them, they never were able to defeat his mother.

But he never really minded that fact. He met four people that was sent to his bunk for "safe-keeping", but everyone in Johnny's knew that they were here because they didn't listen to anyone else.

He had met Ohno first. He was 6 years old then. He had a habit of running out of Johnny's just because he was bored (he was absolutely inflexible, curses of being born of Earth, and they make him try to learn how to dance). It was so weird that one second, everything was noisy and then, it was gone. The feeling was like cold water rushing down your neck. He followed the feeling of power until he saw Thanatos and Satoshi. It was then he knew what he had to do.  
+  
Nino had come in 2 years later. Again, he was bored and was curious as to why a Cyclops was chasing a tiny little mouse. He followed them until he saw that it was a demigod child (he quickly figured out a son of Apollo). He felt life in the plant the child was nursing in his hands and knew exactly what it was. But he was powerless to stop it.

' _You can..._ ' a sleepy voice told him. He stiffened and gulped. ' _Mother?_ ' he replied hesitantly. She made a non-commental sound and jerked him forward. ' _You are my child._ ' She told him, sounding a bit possessive.

' _And since you are mine. They will obey you, like they do with your brothers._ ' The thought sort of felt ill to him, being siblings with Titans and Giants--super powers that are against the gods. But he did, moving forward.

He lashed out at the Cyclops and it left whining. He turned to the child on the floor and offered his had. Without any hesitation, Nino took it and never let go. Even until now.  
+  
Meeting Jun was sort of...different. Well, for one, he accidentally aged to his 20-year old form instead of his usual 13-year old self, and two, he was an absolute klutz when that happens. So, let's just say he embarrassed himself infront of his..."ward" on the first day. Plus when the other found out that he was only 13, made it worse. And it got even worse when Nino showed and intense dislike for him. Oh woe were those days. But on the bright side, they banded together when Jin started to bully him (and hence, the Johnny Prank Wars came to be). But then, they all calmed down when he finally snapped. Let it be known that an angry Sho is very, very bad.

Let's just say the worst earthquake Japan ever experienced for that year was something Sho may have caused.  
+  
Meeting Masaki was easy. He was a loveable troublemaker who Jun befriended easily. That alone made Nino happily befriend him and Ohno following suit. And where those 3 go, Sho was soon to follow. (That was how everyone in Johnny's pressumed the heirarchy of their "friendship".) Aiba Masaki was a unique little fellow.

A demigod but not really a demigod, born from an important spirit of lore, possessing her abilities and more. But if they sent him here, he must be one. Besides, Masaki wasn't really a bad sort...eccentric, true. But not at all evil or anything like that.

(Masaki would argue that there is no BAD or GOOD Hope, that there is only hope. And if an evil person would hope, therefore, by default they are not evil as they seem.)  
+  
Sakurai Sho knows that his part of the story should be written down. But he doesn't want that, he doesn't need that.

What everyone just needs to know is that he is the son of Gaea and the son of a demigod son of Athena. He reached his maturity and beyond with his friends who mean the world to him. He obeyed the laws the Olympians set him, following them through till the end. But still it made no difference, his fate was set in stone.

He still needed to die.

It was hardly fair, he knew. But if it kept them happy, his friends safe and his mother content, he would do it. No questions asked.

But he really should have expected it, that they (his friends) were not going to sit back and let that happen. So, he supposes he should be happy that they don't want him to die.

Yet, he knew they were going to fail. Afterall, he had seen Nino cry at night (months before this happened) yelling and cursing at his father for giving him his gifts of prophecy. He had seen Satoshi looking at him with such sad eyes and had not spoken out loud for months to make sure he doesn't die earlier. He had seen Aiba pick up the pieces and kept hoping and hoping and hoping. He had felt Jun stand beside him more often and looking worn out. Like as if his "hearth" was dying out or something close to that matter. (Do not question his terms, it's Jun. You do not argue with a rock...or a man who plays with literal fire.)

Dying was already an accepted fact. Ever since he heard his mother's whispered greetings telling him she would be setting a war. One that he would not be joining.

' _But why, mother?_ ' he asked her desperately. She did not immediately answer. She appeared just as he was nearing sleep. She knelt by his bed and held his face.

' _...because you are a mistake._ ' She whispered ' _You were not meant to be born in this world._ '

' _You play no role in my war, my child._ '

' _...do you not want me, mother?_ ' he whispered as he fell asleep.

' _It is because I want you, Sho, that I do want your assistance in my war._ ' she told him, his senses dulling as she let him sleep.

' _It is because you are my Mistake that do not require your assistance._ '

He fell asleep, so he wasn't sure of the last words he heard. ' _You are my son. A son I want to keep from the war._ '

' _...I am not so heartless as they believe. So live, just a little longer...live, my son._ '

**Sakurai Sho; _son of the Earth_**

++++

Sho stood infront of his friends, his golden eyes dulling over.

' _Mother?_ ' he called out. Almost instantly, he felt his presence. ' _My son._ '

He gave a cold smile to the Hunters infront of him. They all stiffen in response, but they really should not be afraid. He wasn't going to do anything. He was tired, he's had enough.

Today would be his last.

' _Mother..._ ' he began, ' _I-I'm sorry._ '

' _Apologies will not stop you from dying._ ' she replied, coldly.

But her words softened. ' _But I am happy you came into existance_ '

He inwardly smiled. "As am I..."

He glanced at the fallen form of his comrads and walked forward.

"This isn't giving up. It's moving forward." he whispered to them as he walked towards his end.

' _Is it?_ ' her voice sounded amused. ' _Yes_ ' he replied.

He closed his eyes as he stood there. "Protect them?"

' _...as you wish._ ' she replied.

' _Good bye, my son._ '

"Good bye, mother." he repeated and soon everything was black.

The last thing he heard were 4 voices screaming his name.

**_Then there was nothing._ **

++++

Nino stood infront of his grave solemnly. The area was filled with life and green. Jun's father had bought this particular land and made sure that noone else can get in. It wouldn't do anyone good if Sho's body was disturbed. Gaea would throw a fit.

He had directly planted one of his mother's seeds on top of Sho. It has been growing beautifully, and it had only been a three days.

"We should go." He told his friends. Aiba whined. "We've only been here for a few hours!"

"Nino's right." Ohno spoke, standing up. "Sho told us what we had to do."

Jun snorted. "Right. Help the heroes with one clue to save their little quest against Gaea."

Aiba frowned. "I thought we were against the gods..."

Nino stood up from examining the plant. "We are." he turned to face them, "But this was his last wish."

Jun stood up. "Besides, this is just one clue. It's not like they're smart enough to get it."

Nino nodded. "Exactly."

The four of them walked away from his final resting place and Jun locked the gate. Nino moved the plants to cover them with only the simple kanji seen. Blink and you'd miss it.

嵐  
 _ **The Storm's Final Destination**_

Ohno looked at it and smiled. They would return here. Someday, but that day wouldn't be until a very long time.

He looked away and they moved forward, towards the beyond.

Because they all promised him that they'd try to live longer and well for a very long time.

Ohno thinks it was because even if he was gone...

 _ **His life was still in their hands**_.

**= End =**

**Author's Note:**

> And I did promise and explanation right? It's very hard to explain how my mind works, but I'll try my best.
> 
>  **Matsumoto Jun; son of Hestia** : I know all of you were expecting him to be son of Aphrodite, but I'm thinking that's too shallow. I know if we follow the real Percy Jackson Series and stuff (and the original mythology), Hestia is one of the few Goddesses that swore off marriage and men. So fine, but let's all remember that Athena also has children. So Hestia can also have children even without real copulation. And as to why Hestia? Because I couldn't think of any other god/goddess that I could make his parent. That and Jun's ability to cook; I know, that's weird, but it's true. And I like Hestia, the way she sacrificied her throne in Olympus to prevent war was brilliant and in one sense, Jun is like that too.
> 
>  **Aiba Masaki; son of Elpis(spirit of Hope)** : I honestly believe that Aiba doesn't necesarily have to be a son of a god/goddess to be who is. Being the son of Hope fits, the happy nature plus the fact he's the sun of Arashi sort of make him valueable. And we all know that Hope is last to be crushed. And that sort of makes Aiba last to be crushed? I don't know. I already knew that this was the perfect parent for Aiba as soon as I found out that Hope had a name in Greek Mythology. Go fig, huh?
> 
>  **Ninomiya Kazunari; son of Apollo** : Well, either that or son of Hermis, but honestly? I like Apollo better, and I don't want Hermis to be worried about another Luke. And besides, being a son of Apollo makes more sense for Nino. His ability to sing, create lyrics and all that, plus the never aging thing this man-boy would be explained perfectly. Plus, it would explain his ability to sometimes shine/sparkle. ;D As for Nino's mother turning into a flower, it's kind of cannon really. I mean, most of the girls who he likes (and guys) always somehow gets turned into a tree or some sort of flower. Research it, because it's true.
> 
>  **Ohno Satoshi; son of Thanatos** : I KNOW that you were expecting him to be a son of Morpheus or Poseidon, but I wanted him to have a deeper parentage. A more shocking parent really. That and I fell in love with his character after reading Son of Neptune. I think Thanatos; god of Death, who looks like a cupid, was the perfect parent. And this would make Ohno's personality fitting. The way he's always tired, the way he barely talks--his talents. It was perfect. I mean, if he cursed or talked, his power would take over and extinguish the "flames" of all living people around him. So yes, he was being careful when he talks, so barely does it (that and he also finds a bother to). Isn't it brilliant? I mean, none of you expected that did you. That and his connection to Gaea.
> 
>  **Sakurai Sho; son of Geae** : This one was also one of the few characters that I already knew I want this kind of parentage. That and I just wanted him to suffer. (I'm sorry, really, I am but I really like broken Sho) I wanted Sho to have a real strong parent, but I didn't want him to be a son of the Big Three (though being a son of Zeus crossed my mind; his name) but I squashed that thought. And when I read Son of Neptune (because quite honestly, I read it before The Lost Hero), I'm like yeah! Why not make him son of Gaea and have the god's want to kill him to make sure he doesn't use his abilities for his mom and then Arashi will be Arashi and try to save him from the world! So there, the plot developed.
> 
> Thanks for reading thus far! If you enjoyed this, feel free to browse through my other stories [here](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html).


End file.
